Night Wishes
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: What happens when Chloe can't deny to herself she has feelings for Alek anymore.


Night Wishes

A/N: So this is a smutty one shot between Alek and Chloe. Yes I know When Sparks Fly hasn't been updated in a long time and I am sorry about that but I have been having trouble moving the plot forward, not to mention I am back at college majoring in English Creative Writing and as you can imagine that takes up a lot of time. As well as doing Beta work for a friend. So hold on you'll probably see a lot more one shots of either Glee, Chloe King, Degrassi, Vampire Diaries, Hush Hush or Vampire Academy. So don't forget to review that always makes my day, I do ask if all you have is negative comments that are meant to be mean please don't waste your time or mine. Oh and in the review if you have suggests for song fics or one shots dealing with one of the series I mentioned above that you want me to do let me know. I am not saying all do them all but I am always up for outside suggestions. Now on to the story.

The blonde haired uniter was completely and utterly warn out. After school, work and a very long and physical training session with Jasmine and Alek she barely got herself changed and into bed. Even though her body was tired she couldn't seem to turn her brain off. What was worse was the subject it seemed to linger on, Alek. He consumed a lot of her thoughts lately and that just bugged the hell out of Chloe. Ok yes was he attractive, smart, physically strong and always seemed to know what to say to her or what she was thinking, yes. But there were things about him that pissed her off too. That stupid, stupid smirk that said he knew he was hot or that he knew she was checking him out. Chloe often wanted to smack herself because she found herself drawn to the smirk even with all that.

She knew they had a connection that ran so deep and strong she was an idiot to try and ignore it. But she felt like sometimes the only thing that kept her from crossing that line with him and eventually regretting it when he did something to break her heart was that restraint. So they bantered, flirted and they always came back to each other even after other attempts at love, or in Alek's world conquests. Honestly, she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without being with him…. in every sense of the word. It didn't help that he was always around, always tempting her. Like right now even as she tried to get him off her brain she knew he was on the roof above her room watching over her. That protectiveness he felt over her was just another thing that pushed him into her heart. She had never known anyone that was that protective over her. She knew that it also ran deeper then just her being the uniter because if that was all Alek would surely trade off some nights to have fun or sleep.

Rotating over to her side Chloe felt her eye lids drop and seemed to find a peace. That was until she felt something or she should say someone's arm around her waist holding her close. Normally he reaction would be to jump up and fight but not this time. For whatever reason she felt safe and loved, even though she didn't know who was next to her. Slowly at first the fingers on her lower stomach began drawing little designs, giving her pleasurable shivers. Leaning into the body behind her she felt the mystery person let out a low husky laugh. It was at that moment the teenage girls eyes flew open in shock her heart pounding, she knew that laugh. As if to confirm her suspicions she heard the person speak, "Someone's still up, well we should take advantage of that don't you think." Alek's voice ran out clear in her otherwise silent room and Chloe hoped her mom hadn't heard it too.

As she was caught in her thoughts Alek's hand slide up the side of her body and stopped at her t-shirt cover breasts. Letting his fingers barely brush over the mounds Chloe wanted to scream at him for torturing her but the feeling was too good to chance him stopping. His hands soon grabbed her breast with more pressure the cloth still covering them causing even more friction. Hearing her breathing coming out in short breathes Alek temporarily abandoned her body only to return under her t-shirt. The skin to skin contact made Chloe gasp as his finger and thumb rolled her nipples one at a time. Wanting to push her farther he kept his hands going while his lips trailed up and down her neck. He stopped at the junction between her neck and shoulder biting down, almost immediately her hips pushed back as she moaned in pleasure. Alek bite down again and met her hips with his own when she reacted once more.

Leaving her upper body his hand went down between her legs. Lifting up her right leg a little bit he took the invitation. When his fingers connected with her bundle of nerves Chloe had to bite her bottom lip not to cry out. Giving her no time to adjust to the new sensation of the simply touch his fingers began to circle the bundle so fast that Chloe didn't know if she could handle the amount of pleasure he was giving her. Chloe felt the knot in her lower body begin to tighten as she wound her up. Suddenly her hips starting pushing backwards but this time he met her every thrust. It wasn't until then that Chloe realized what they were wearing or not wearing. She was in a cami and underwear and by the lack of clothing rubbing against her every thrust he was down to his underwear. Her body began to shake as she got close and pulled her back into the present, she knew she was close. Just as she was about to fall over the edge though he pulled his fingers away, causing her to whine in protest.

His hand instead came up and pushed against the shoulder she wasn't leaning on. Soon she was laying on her back and he was laying over her. His hands were on either side of her head as they finally got to look at each other since everything began. Looking into his eyes Chloe couldn't believe how much lust, desire (and what she feared the most) love she saw within them. Raising a shaking hand Chloe let her fingers skim down his face and chest which was bare like she expected. His muscles jumped at her touch. Smirking at the fact that she could effect him so much she got a bit more bold. Letting her hand go farther down she brushed over his covered erection and her smirk grow. Alek's eyes shut tight and his breathe stopped in his throat at the little touch. Sliding her hand inside his underwear she reversed the power from earlier. Watching him slowly lose control above her.

The next few minutes were a blur to Chloe. Somehow her and Alek's clothes ended up on the floor next to her bed. The ecstasy they both seemed to feel seemed to close them off in their own little bubble. When he lined himself up with her a few minutes later he seemed to have a saddened look in his eyes. Confused and scared he was backing out Chloe spoke for the first time, "Alek, what's wrong? Do you not want to do this? Did I do something wrong?"

At her worried look Alek's demeanor seemed to relax as he held her gaze. "No you are perfect, I just…. this is going to hurt and I am sorry. I'll go as slow as I can ok."

Touched by his worry Chloe could only smile up at him and whisper, "I know. I trust you."

Slowly he pushed in stopping anytime her eyes pinched shut in pain. Slowly he moved in and out and the pain eventually disappeared leaving what was Chloe felt was the most powerful pleasure she had ever felt. They soon began to move together hitting a rhythm that quickly picked up the pace as the both got closer to the edge, kissing with a hunger neither knew they had. Wanting to push her over in the best possible way and make up for the pain in the beginning Alek kept up their movements while his head lowered to her left nipple sucking on it. When Chloe tensed up even more at the pleasure Alek slide one hand down to her bundle of nerves. Repeating the relentless speed from earlier it wasn't long before Chloe went spiraling over the edge. Her walls clamped down around him pushing him over the edge as well.

After a few minutes to catching their breathe and calm down from highs they never wanted to leave, Alek slowly pulled out of her and began twisting to get off the bed. Fear fill Chloe as she watched him get up thinking that he was using her and now that they were done he was leaving. Her hand shot up grabbing a hold of his wrist with energy she didn't know she had.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving are you because you can't just do that to me and then leave. I am not a conquest." Her voice was stronger then she felt which she was thankful for.

Shocked that she thought he would just leave Alek pulled her hand off his wrist. Holding it in his other hand he pulled it up to his lips kissing the back of her hand. "I am just dumping the condom sweetheart. I'll be right back, I promise." His voice held more then that and Chloe knew she was more then a conquest.

Moments later they were wrapped in each other arms falling into blissful sleep. Or so Chloe thought. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Rolling over Chloe had to keep from slamming the annoying alarm clock against the wall. Once it was quiet in her room once more, Chloe tried to curl back into Alek's side and get more sleep. Only Alek wasn't there, and neither were his clothes. At first Chloe worried that he had skipped out on her. Then she noticed that all her clothes were still on.

She had dreamt the whole thing. Grunting Chloe fell back onto her bed frustrated even more with the male mai. It was all a dream. One she had to keep from Alek or he would never let it go.


End file.
